Generally speaking, filter tobacco products have been proposed in the art for many years. In particular, cigar type products have been proposed which include a filter therein much like a cigarette product. One reference which relates to a cigar having a filter therein is Swiss Patent No. 271,919. This reference clearly provides a cigar product within which is disposed a filter medium for filtering the smoke. The filter is disposed between the ends of the cigar and more particularly, such that the filter has tobacco on both sides thereof. Although this is a convenient arrangement, the Swiss reference does not provide any indication to the smoker when he or she reaches the filter material. As a result, the smoker often encounters a filter and smokes the same.
In a similar situation, French Patent No. 1,229,423 discloses a cigar product having a filter therein. Similar to the Swiss reference discussed hereinabove, the French patent does not address the problem of indicating to the smoker when the filter is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,053 provides an improved filter tip cigar wherein the patentees have positioned a filter at the extreme end of the cigar and surrounded the same with coated paper, etc. which is not susceptible to disintegration by saliva or by mastication. In addition, the patentees have provided a non-flammable material for positioning about the filter to thus prevent a smoker from smoking the filter disposed therein. This reference does not provide tobacco filler on both sides of the filter and accordingly is limited in this extent.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,124, provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing a cigar such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,053. In the apparatus disclosed by the patentees, there is clearly provided dispensing means for dispensing the filter at one end of the cigar. This reference, since the final product does not provide a filtered cigar product wherein the filter is spaced inwardly from the end of the cigar, does not teach a filter positioning apparatus for selectively positioning the filter between the ends of the cigar and more particularly, inwardly of one extreme end of the cigar.
In further prior art, C. E. Schon, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,454, teaches a cigar machine for forming a cigar with a filter therein. This apparatus is primarily directed to the incorporation of a filter at one outside end of the cigar product. As such, the patentee does not provide a filter positioning means which is suited for selective positioning of the filter inwardly of one extreme end of the cigar.
As a result of the disadvantages of the prior art apparatus, and particularly for good quality cigars, where it has been desired to include a filter, normally they have been hand-rolled. As will appreciated, such hand-rolled cigars which include filters will necessarily represent a high degree of labour content.
The positioning of the filter in an interiorly spaced relationship from one end of the cigar product has a distinct advantage in that the filter does not derogate the flavour of the tobacco. More particularly, since the filter smoke stream can subsequently pass through additional tobacco material, the flavour is richer and fuller as compared to a cigar having the filter at the extreme end, the latter which results in the smoker experiencing only filtered smoke. In addition to the foregoing, another attractive feature of an inwardly spaced filtered cigar is the aesthetic appeal of the same. Due to the positioning of the filter within the cigar filler material, the filter is obscured from view thus giving the appearance of an unfiltered cigar.
Further still, it would be useful for a filtered cigar, such as that which is the subject of the present invention, to have a non-flammable, non-combustible band positioned about the overwrap of the cigar and more specifically to indicate the position of the filter, such that the smoker does not smoke the filter inadvertently.
In view of the areas of limitations in the cigar products and various apparatus for fabricating the same, there is required a method and apparatus for producing a filtered cigar, wherein the filter is spaced inwardly of one extreme end of the cigar product and further which may include a non-flammable, non-combustible band to demarcate the area the filter occupies on the cigar product.